


underestimated

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you should always watch out for the silent ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	underestimated

Though they play the game the autobots truly never knew the stakes; of course things would remind them, the space bridge, the kids, cliffjumper. But they would go back to believing that they couldn't lose, and winning with that. They would lose every once and a while and think maybe this war will be harder to win. They were not expecting a downhill road or the death of their medic.

To say the didn't know what hit them would be a lie however, the did know what hit them. They knew it by make, badge, and paint color. They knew the stone set loyalty, the fold of wings, the bare or covered chest, the sting of a blast or burn of a shock. They knew soundwave, they never questioned the skill however. They never sat to wonder what he could really do to them. The focus that went into ever swing of wings and dip of the head. 

The blank face that never seemed to turn on the alarms, it never forced a call for backup or a ground bridge. He was the communications officer from the sake of the all spark, what could he do to the best fighters the universe had to offer. How could one thin and fragile communications officer pose a threat to them, that was the mindset the autobots held dear. They never honestly believed that soundwave could cripple them.

They never questioned his spot on the side lines and the autobots never questioned how important their medic was. They would have been dead ten times over without his help and much worse off. Ratchet was the firm weld on a wound that kept the autobots from bleeding out and falling apart. With all his irritation and authority he was important and knew himself to be so. Everyone, decepticons and autobots included, recognized the importance of the medic.

In the decepticon ranks it was a game, if you catch an autobot you get a prize; it wasn't official of course. Different bots had different ranks and the second highest on the list was the medic. If you got rid of the medic there was no one to patch them up, no one to save them. Without a medic you had to not fight and not get hurt, impossible if one wanted to win.

In the decepticon ranks there was also the unspoken rule, not to mess with soundwave. Soundwave was the favorite of the commander, effective, efficient, and silent. He wouldn't push or prod, there was nothing soundwave would be rude about If one did what he said they could be on their merry way. It was also known not to upset the bot, because he had a great amount of skill and speed. It was a wonder he wasn't in the field more often.

The autobots did not however know of the skill soundwave possessed. He couldn't take them all on and he wouldn't match up against optimus but that didn't mean he wasn't a skilled fighter. There was no brute strength behind his punches and no muscle to back up each attack. That might have been why the didn't worry about battling him. But one on one most mechs couldn't stand a chance.

So Ratchet the esteemed autobot medic found himself at the mercy of soundwave during one of the few times he left the base. He had been separated and found himself against the communications officer. But the old medic fell quite quickly and the purple mech took no time in flaunting or scheming. He simply killed the medic right there and then, making sure to capture proof, and traveled home. The only make that changed on soundwave was a small flash of a smiling face on his helm. 

The autobots were becoming desperate but that was not what soundwave cared about. The drone cared simply that things were as they should be, the deceptions on top and autobots on the bottom. A smile on his commander's face and coos being averted by him before anyone knew of them. He returned to as he was, the silent, faceless, communications officer. One small addition was added to his status though, he was equal parts feared and respected. No one believed him to be useless anymore.But he didn't care, as long as there were still autobots there was signals to track and supplies to coordinate.


End file.
